


Skin Art

by schizoauthoress



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: M/M, Waylon is allergic to a couple things so I'd buy him allergic to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Waylon has some scars, and Julio finds them.set during "The Burns Cage" (Season 27, Episode 17), references "Fraudcast News" (Season 15, Episode 22)





	

Julio was a cuddler, and he had been especially pleased to find out that Waylon didn't mind. (Waylon didn't get a lot of affectionate casual touch most of the time, so it was a novelty to him.)

One night, though, Julio paused in the middle of nuzzling Waylon's chest and made a puzzled sound. He lifted his head enough to catch Waylon's eye.

"Waylon," he asked, poking his index finger near the center of Waylon's chest, "do you have scars here?"

"Uh... sort of," Waylon admitted.

Julio frowned with concern. "What happened?"

Waylon sighed. "Poorly considered tattoo. Turns out I'm allergic to most pink and red pigments in tattoo ink."

Julio sat up, and looked down at Waylon with surprise obvious on his face. " _You_ had a _tattoo_?"

Waylon blushed. The incredulity in Julio's tone stung a little, but he knew why it was there. He didn't really project the sort of persona that people associated with those who got tattoos. He said shortly, "Yes."

"Hm..." Julio ran a hand over Waylon's chest, pressing his palm to the largest patch of scarring, and the one that was slightly raised from Waylon's skin. "I didn't think you had it in you." 

"Well, thanks to several rounds of laser treatment, I don't anymore," Waylon replied sardonically.

Julio laughed, and leaned down to kiss Waylon on the mouth. "Well, if you still want to look all colorful and pretty, I could ask Jimothy to come over with his body paints."

"Jimothy isn't coming over while neither of us have pants on."

"Fair enough."


End file.
